


SIMAK & T'JEJUN INTERLUDE 2

by Ultrawoman



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawoman/pseuds/Ultrawoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simak had to remarry because of pon farr.  He could not send for T'Rof, his wife of twenty years, in time.  He was approached by Section 31, a super secret organization within Starfleet.  His missions for them forced him to be away from T'Rof.</p>
<p>This story is a drabble.  It was supposed to be part of a larger story.  I couldn't decide where I wanted it to go.  I finally posted it to post SOMETHING.</p>
<p>Special thanks to <b>alanye</b> for her feedback!!!  I am beginning to feel unstuck on this one!</p>
<p>Please post a comment and tell me why it does not appeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIMAK & T'JEJUN INTERLUDE 2

**Take Your Time (do It Right) by The SOS Band from their album S.O.S.**  
Theme song for this story.

Simak had to remarry because of pon farr. He could not send for T'Rof, his wife of twenty years, in time. He was approached by Section 31, a super secret organization within Starfleet. His missions for them forced him to be away from T'Rof.

Simak and his new wife, T'Jejun decided they wanted children. They were married roughly a year to eighteen months when this story takes place.

They were trying to conceive their first child together. Simak did not find their intimacy stimulating. The wife was brought up to believe sex was merely for procreation, nothing more. He grew very bored with their sex life. He required his wife, T'Jejun, as an active participant in their mating in order to maintain the erections needed to produce the ejaculations necessary to send sperm to her ovum. Simak needed his wife to feel the same level of enthusiasm and excitement he felt for sexual activity, something T'Rof had no trouble at all with. She spoiled him rotten in this respect.

A couple of months earlier Simak flat out told T'Jejun he did not find their sex life stimulating and he needed her as an active participant. He could not just ejaculate into her and be done with it. He told her he needed her to feel excitement and enthusiasm for their intimacy so he could produce the sperm necessary to fertilize her ovum. He very specifically told T'Jejun what she needed to do in order to enjoy and appreciate their mating.

Their sex life was really taking off from where it was previously. Most of their efforts at intimacy became very pleasurable. T'Jejun in particular was getting off on it. She was really enjoying all the foreplay techniques Simak was teaching her.

Their intimacy became more natural and spontaneous as time passed. It was more spontaneous and natural and less by the numbers than when they began. Simak eventually no longer had to tell his wife what to specifically do. It was as if she always knew what to do.

They could come out and tell each other what they found pleasurable and what wasn't. They could come out & say something was uncomfortable for them. They listened to each other on anything related to physical intimacy. They were bonded. They knew each other's thoughts and sensations on physical intimacy. No means no. Neither would get offended if the other simply did not feel like it on a particular night.

They planned to continue their physical intimacy strictly for pleasure once the child was conceived, after it was born and after they had their planned number of children.

It was late at night. They stripped off their clothing in preparation for intimacy. They stood before each other. They joined fingers in an ozh'esta. Their fingers closed around each other. They enjoyed the delicious intimacy of mental contact.

If T'Rof was dreaming about this, it would NOT make her happy. T'Rof would dream about a plain looking woman having orgasms. She didn't think much of it. Dreams did not always make sense.

Their paired fingers traveled up each other's arms to their faces. Their fingers brushed against their faces. They gradually reached for each other with their free arms and embraced. They kissed tenderly. Their tongues found each other and intermingled. Their kisses were now natural and not stiff or scripted. They kissed as if it came naturally. Their kisses no longer looked as if two teenagers were kissing for the first time.

Simak became hard. His cock rested against T'Jejun's abdomen. T'Jejun became very moist.

//Adun, I would appreciate some cunnilingus.// T'Jejun lay on the bed and spread her legs apart as far as they would go. Simak placed some pillows underneath her hips to prop her up. He placed his tongue on her clitoral hood. His tongue flicked over the folds of her labia and clitoris. It traced her moist vulva with a flicking motion. T'Jejun cried out in delicious ecstasy.

//Adun, I am ready for you to enter me.//

Simak preferred a standing position for intimacy with his wife lying at the edge of the bed. They chose a tall bed/mattress combination for that purpose. It placed his wife at the right height for him to enter her.

He did not enjoy being on his knees in a conventional missionary position. He did not care for positions that entailed lying over his wife. He did not find positions that entailed being on hands and knees comfortable. He did not care for putting his weight on his wife, either. It was not comfortable for him to do so.

A drop of pre cum seeped from Simak's rock hard cock and was ready to slide down the shaft. He guided his rock hard member into T'Jejun's very moist, very soft, very swollen vulva with smooth strokes. He was eventually in her as deep as he would go. He paused to let her muscles grasp him tightly.

Simak started slowly moving in and out of her. Their faces had tight smiles on them. They started to vocalize. T'Jejun was soooo tight! She was very wet!! She was very soft!! He went in very easily, easier than usual, tonight! He felt his climax building. He wanted to take it back a step.[Simak was skilled in coitus reservatus or male continence or karezza. He could avoid ejaculating if he so wished.] He wanted it to last. He wanted to take his time. He wanted to savor this togetherness with his wife.

//Husband, thrust faster! Thrust harder! You can thrust harder and faster! Do not be timid! I am not going to break! You can be rough!//

//I feel I am about to ejaculate, aduna! You are a perfect storm tonight! You are the right combination of tightness, softness, slipperiness, and wetness!!! I am having difficulty maintaining control! You feel soooooo goooood!//

Simak began thrusting faster and harder whether he wanted to or not. T'Jejun's muscles spasmed violently. She cried out very loudly in ecstasy.

Simak suddenly became very hard. His urethral passage suddenly expanded open.

Simak ejaculated just as T'Jejun's orgasm almost completed. He had NO control over it. “T'ROFFFF! OOOHHHHHHHH!!!! OOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOHHHHH! OOOOHHHHHHH! Oooohhhhhh!!! Oooooohhhh!!” Simak collapsed on top of his wife for several moments as his final spurts released. He kissed his wife passionately on the lips as became their custom after climaxing. “That was most wonderful, T'Rof!”

Simak stood up straight and withdrew his still hard erection from his wife. One last, final spurt dribbled down his glistening, erect penis. He felt a sense of accomplishment. He always felt a sense of accomplishment when he withdrew from his wife. He always felt a sense of accomplishment when his wife orgasmed. He handed his wife several soft tissues from a box on the nightstand. He took a couple of more tissues and wiped his erection before his last spurt, wait, another small spurt came out into the tissue as he placed it underneath his glans tip to catch the errant semen. Simak went to the bathroom to urinate.

He felt a sense of accomplishment as he stood over the toilet. He felt like he achieved something major. He felt like he finally put a child into his wife. He envisioned his spurts of semen directly penetrating his wife's ovum. It wasn't logical, he knew.

Simak returned to join his wife in bed. “You were a perfect storm tonight!” Simak placed a long, lingering kiss on the side of her neck. “Do you think you conceived tonight, aduna?” he murmured into her shoulder.

“I do not know at this point in time, husband.”

“According to our collected data, you should be ovulating as of today. You felt softer and moister than usual. I went in easier than at other times during your fertility cycle. You felt as if you were ovulating. In fact, I envisioned my sperm cell burrowing into your ovum just before I ejaculated. It was the most sublime vision.”

“We will find out if I have my menstrual period or not. Let's go to sleep, adun.” T'Jejun obviously thought her husband's last statement was pure fantasy.

END


End file.
